El mejor regalo
by Queen Valkiria
Summary: Todos saben que es un día especial, ¿Qué sucederá con nuestra pareja favorita? RanmaxAkane


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos, solo con la intención de entretener.

* * *

-Estoy realmente agotada, en serio que ir a la universidad no es nada fácil. Lo mejor es que ya voy camino a casa y al fin podré descansar.

Voy caminando automáticamente, estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera me percato de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Después de mucho caminar, atravieso el enorme jardín que tanto cuidaba mamá antes de morir y rápidamente acuden a mi mente fugaces recuerdos de mi infancia.

-Kasumi, Nabiki, Papá, ¡ya estoy en casa!...-Nadie contesta, qué extraño, parece que no hay nadie. Desde que el maestro Happosai dejó la casa para irse de viaje con alguno de sus pervertidos discípulos, se siente una paz que hacía mucho no habitaba esta casa. Aunque, la ausencia del maestro había traído consigo la de Ranma también. Ya no escuchaba sus gritos y quejas con tanta regularidad, puesto que para poder reparar nuestro Dojo comenzó a trabajar dando clases en un gimnasio… espera, ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¿NUESTRO? Claro que no, Ranma es incapaz de compartir algo conmigo, a pesar de que nuestros padres nos obligarán a casarnos al terminar la preparatoria, nunca ha sido amable conmigo, se negó a ocupar la misma habitación que yo, hasta que nuestros padres aceptaron y no insistieron más. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, echo de menos nuestras discusiones, lo extraño a él.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy en mi habitación, en este momento lo único que me importa es dormir un poco.

* * *

Ha comenzado a oscurecer, tal vez dormí un poco más de lo planeado, pero fue un sueño totalmente reparador. Así que decido bajar a ver si ya ha llegado alguien a casa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Al bajar las escaleras escucho a todo el mundo felicitándome y no puedo evitar dar un brinco por el susto. Es verdad… con tantos deberes había olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, todos los presentes se acercan para darme un abrazo.

-¡Ay no puedo creer que mi niña ya tenga 20 años!-con lágrimas en los ojos papá corrió a abrazarme- ¡Te amo mi pequeña Akane!

-Ay papá, no es para tanto. Sabes que yo también te amo muchísimo. Has sido un buen padre.

Mis hermanas también se acercan y me abrazan. -Te queremos mucho hermanita, nosotras nunca olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños- Kasumi, con su sonrisa tan hermosa de siempre me entrega una caja envuelta con detalles en color azul y verde.

Nabiki por su parte y con su mirada divertida solo dice: -Espero que le guste a mi cuñadito- mientras de forma traviesa me guiña un ojo. Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas, desde mi boda con Ranma, sus comentarios se prestan a muchas interpretaciones.

-Ryoga! Pero qué sorpresa que estés aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Ryoga, siempre tan amable de acercó con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Akane! Qué gusto me da volverte a ver. Te he traído pequeños regalos de cada lugar en el que estuve durante este viaje. Qué suerte que he llegado justo en tu cumpleaños.-de su enorme mochila saca lo que parece un delicado cofre que tomo entre mis manos agradeciendo por el detalle.

Seguido del chico del colmillo, se ha acercado Ukyo:- ¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va la vida de casada?-Ay no, va a preguntarme por Ranma, parece que le da gusto saber que las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado mucho- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ranma? En la tarde solo lo vi en el restaurante, y no pudo quedarse más tiempo.

-Hola Ukyo, yo estoy muy bien,gracias. Sobre Ranma... a veces tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en trabajo. Quiere reparar lo más pronto posible NUESTRO Dojo - Vaya, en serio espero que con lo que he dicho se le vayan las ganas de darme celos, porque en serio que está funcionando. Sonrió internamente al ver cómo se sonroja y baja levemente la mirada, gané. Sigo teniendo celos como una tonta chiquilla, aunque no pienso actuar como tal y lo mejor será cambiar de tema- ¿Qué tal va el nuevo restaurante?

-Va de maravilla, desde que Shampoo y Mousse regresaron a China después de tu boda, he tenido aún más clientes, si todo sigue así pronto podré abrir otra sucursal.

-Que bueno, en serio me alegro mucho, has trabajado muy duro todos estos años. -Es en serio lo que digo, admiro a Ukyo por todo el empeño que ha puesto en su trabajo, es una chef excepcional. Aunque en algo tiene razón, Ranma ya debió de haber llegado, dudo que le pasará algo, y en todo caso que a alguien se le ocurriera meterse con él, debería rezar por aquel pobre individuo. Tal vez haya tenido que ir a otro lado. Ya llegará, estoy segura.-

Después de algunas horas de convivir con todos, Ryoga y Ukyo deciden que es hora de marcharse, aunque para mí gusto tenían un toque sospechoso. Todo el rato intercambiaban miradas que obviamente decían más que las palabras. Espero que las cosas surjan de buena manera entre ellos.

Cuando he terminado de ayudar a levantar el desorden, me dispongo a lavar los platos, pero Kasumi me detiene: -Akane, si gustas ya ve a dormir, hoy es un día especial, yo me encargo- agradezco por el gesto de mi hermana mayor y subo preocupada a mi habitación. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bobo de Ranma?

Al encender las luces observo una pequeña caja acompañada de una bellísima Azucena blanca en mi escritorio. ¿Quién la habrá puesto aquí? No estaba cuando llegué, y menos cuando desperté.

No puedo esperar a abrir mis regalos, así que empiezo en el mismo orden en que los recibí.

El regalo de Nabiki y Kasumi es un hermoso vestido blanco de cuello tipo halter y falda circular.

El cofre que me dio Ryoga, era una colección de flores silvestres que aun secas, estaban en perfectas condiciones. Que amable ha sido. Es un bello gesto de su parte.

Ya me he puesto la pijama, así que tranquilamente y con delicadeza tomo la pequeña caja en mis manos y me dispongo a abrirla, dentro hay una nota con una caligrafía apenas legible pero que reconozco al instante. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿De verdad Ranma me escribió una nota?

_Akane, Feliz cumpleaños._

_Lamento no haber estado aquí contigo_

_Espero que te guste._

_*Ranma_

No lo puedo creer, es lo más bonito que me ha dicho en mucho tiempo, con su trabajo y mi escuela, dejamos de tener esos momentos a solas y fugaces donde Ranma me mostraba una parte de él que muchos no se imaginan. Claro que eso era antes de la boda. Ahora no sé si sea correcto sentirme tan feliz como lo estoy.

Acaso... ¿Siento maripositas? Me siento tan feliz solo por el hecho de que haya recordado que era mi cumpleaños, incluso cuando yo misma lo olvidé.

A toda velocidad, pero sin perder la delicadeza, abro totalmente la cajita y mi sorpresa aumenta exponencialmente cuando encuentro un bellísimo anillo de color plateado con un corazón en el frente… para mí… simplemente… es perfecto. Y aunque fuera de papel, lo amaría totalmente, es una prueba de que sí piensa en mí.

Y así pasaron algunos minutos, no podía dejar de contemplar aquel tesoro que había recibido por parte de ¿Mi esposo? Sí, mi esposo. Qué bien suena eso. Cierro la pequeña caja y la abrazó contra mi pecho con todas mis fuerzas, seguro que tengo la sonrisa más tonta en mi cara.

Unos golpes me sacan de mi trance, pongo mi atención en identificar de dónde vienen. No me tomó mucho tiempo saber que tocaban mi ventana y antes de poder reaccionar una silueta que reconocería en cualquier parte entra a mi habitación.

Me siento incapaz de hacer algún movimiento, siento que mi corazón saldrá disparado en cualquier momento, mis latidos retumban fuerte en mis oídos.

Ranma voltea a verme y me regala esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, se acerca lentamente hasta llegar a mí y se agacha para estar a la altura.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- dice mientras señala la caja que sigue pegada a mi pecho. Lo único que logro hacer es darle la caja y seguir mirando esos ojos azulados que me quitan la respiración.

Con un rápido movimiento saca el anillo y lo desliza lentamente por mi dedo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. No necesito que diga nada, entiendo todo lo que está diciéndome. Esta igual que yo.

-Gra...gracias…me encanta...digo...el anillo… es perfecto...gracias Ranma- ¡Genial! Ahora pensará que soy una tonta por susurrar de esta manera.

-¿De verdad de gustó? Yo… lo vi y pensé en ti… digo por tu cumpleaños… como ya casi no nos vemos, por eso decidí comprarlo. No porque… -parece que está nervioso, espero que no empiece a insultarme, no después del gesto tan tierno que ha tenido- ya sabes…¿quién estaría interesado en una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tú?

Claro, era de esperarse… -Si las cosas son así, entonces no lo usaré, toma te lo devuelvo, así podrás dárselo a cualquier otra.- enseguida saco mi mazo y logró atizarle un buen golpe, eso se gana por bocazas.- y si te desagrado tanto, no te molestes por mí y vamos al registro civil a que anulen el matrimonio, total ya somos mayores para decidirlo sin permiso de nuestros padres. Es más si quieres mañana mismo vamos.

-¡No¡ Espera Akane, por favor- he podido notar como su mirada se oscurece y su voz pierde fuerza, en verdad parece triste. Yo… no debo ceder, se ha burlado de mí otra vez, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme pasar de la más bella felicidad a la más vacía tristeza? Es un idiota.- Yo, no quería… no quería hacerte llorar- ¿Llorar? No, no debo llorar, aguanta Akane, vamos tú puedes.- Discúlpame por favor, a veces digo cosas que no quiero, yo… quiero que te quedes con el anillo, no… no puedo imaginar a otra mujer usándolo, de verdad, quiero que lo tengas tú. Es para ti.

Aún con los ojos llorosos, no puedo evitar caer de nuevo ante su mirada suplicante- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me haces esto? Siempre es igual ¿sólo sabes decirme cosas hirientes? yo… ya no puedo seguir así. Necesito saber… saber si… si tú…- rayos, ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase.

En menos de un suspiro, Ranma… Ranma… está besándome, es un beso lleno de deseo, de amor, de súplica, de arrepentimiento por sus palabras, es una explosión de emociones que ni siquiera puedo explicar. Decido que la mejor opción es disfrutar de este momento y me dejo llevar mientras Ranma limpia los rastros de aquellas lágrimas que salieron sin permiso.

Nos separamos cuando a ambos ya nos falta el aire, entonces Ranma me mira directo a los ojos. -Te amo Ranma.

-Akane, mi preciosa Akane, yo también te amo… Desde hace tanto tiempo y no sabes cuánto. Para mí, siempre has sido sólo tú.

-Bobo, sabes que eres el único para mí...desde siempre. -Deseo sentir el calor de sus labios de nuevo, así que tomo su perfecto rostro entre mis manos y comienzo a besarlo nuevamente, deslizando mis manos por su cabello hasta llegar a su trenza. Inmediatamente Ranma reacciona de la misma forma y me acerca más hacia él, sus manos acarician mi espalda y mi cintura, volviéndome loca en cada segundo que transcurre. No quiero que se vaya. Paramos un segundo para recuperar de nuevo el aliento y parece que ha leído mi pensamiento porque me abraza de nuevo y en un ágil y sigiloso movimiento ya estamos bajo las cobijas.

-Estuve esperando por esto mucho tiempo… quiero dormir a tu lado. No sabes la eternidad que espere a que terminará tu fiesta sorpresa.

-Ranma... ¿Por qué no bajaste a celebrar con nosotros? ¿De verdad estuviste en el tejado esperando a que todos se durmieran?

-Estuve pensando todo el día, y mi único objetivo era estar contigo… sólo contigo… así nadie podría interrumpir. Lamento haber tardado tanto… pero… ya sabes cómo es nuestra familia.

-Lo sé, y en verdad… es el mejor regalo. Gracias… Espero que nadie nos haya estado espiando.

-Eso ya no importa, eres mi esposa. Tal vez sea tiempo de compartir más que el apellido. Estoy encantado de poder compartir mi vida contigo. Te amo Akane.

-Yo también te amo Ranma.-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, parece que al fin recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en discusiones y peleas.

Ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones.

Después de otra sesión de besos, logramos mantener la calma y dormir un poco.

Fue la noche más relajante que había tenido, me sentí tan segura al dormir entre sus brazos, que dudo poder dormir sola de nuevo. Lo único que me queda hacer es disfrutar del sueño compartido con el hombre que amo.

* * *

Ha sido mi primer fic.

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Espero sus comentarios con ansías.


End file.
